The feasability of generating electricity by plasma formation has been demonstrated by two processes, the subject of considerable experimentation. According to one process, it has been found that gasses, particularly monatomic helium agron or neon, can be ionized to produce a plasma which, when confined and passed through a fixed magnetic field, induces a useful voltage. Various gas formulations seeded with additional ions have been used with limited success. In another process under study, Duterium and Tritium are bombarded with laser energy to produce large quantities of useful heat for driving turbines. Tritium by-products are also produced which can be recycled in the process. The disadvantage of this process resides in the need to confine the ions within a limited volume, i.e., a "plasma bottle" for a sufficient time period in order that the ions are compressed or, more specifically, imploded by laser energy to release useful heat. The heat produced is accordingly a function of the ion density and the confinement time of the ions within the plasma bottle. It has been found that electromagnetic radiation at the plasma boundary is a serious drawback to successful fusion over extended periods of time and also to obtaining efficient energy conversion. The leakage phenomenon, known as the Bremsstrahlung effect, reduces the plasma temperature such that the desired temperature of fusion cannot be attained for a time period to satisfy the well known Lawson criterion. The escaped ions and radiation also are lost to the atmosphere together with their potential for energy production.